Lost Soul
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Mai is killed and her twin sister kills herself. Joey vows vengence... Unless an angry Lost Soul gets to them first. Featuring DBZ, KH2, Teen Titans, YGO GX, and Arkham Asylum.
1. Dark Revelations

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine, except me OCS (ah Hell, you know by now!)_

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! IT'S AN EXTREMLY VIOLENT STORY WITH VARIOUS CONTENT NOT SUITED FOR YOUNG AUIDENCES! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16, I WARN YOU (NO I STRONGLY ADVISE) YOU READ THIS UNDER THE CARE OF AN ADULT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED! IN SHORT, THIS IS NOT FO' DA KIDS YO!**

Ch. 1

Dark Revelations

-Domino Museum, Several years later-

_When a Nobody's heart is full of deceit, it burns up, dies and a dark shadow falls over her soul. From the ashes of a once evil Dusk has risen a curse, a wrong that must be righted. We look to the skies for a vindicator, someone to strike fear into the heart of the same woman who created her. The battle of good and evil has begun. Against an army of shadows comes The Lost Soul, The Purveyor of Good, with a voice of silence, and a mission of justice._

Kid Goten: Is the story about The Lost Soul true?

Kid Trunks: Of course not, Goten. That's just an urban legend to scare kids to stay on the good path of life.

_Ishizu walks in and overhears the boys speaking_

Trunks: Besides they made a movie about this urban legend anyway.

Goten: A movie?

Trunks: Yeah, dummy. It's _The Crow_. Ever heard of it?

(Goten scratches his head in confusion)

Goten: Can't say I have. Maybe Gohan would know that one.

Ishizu: If you want to know The Lost Soul I can show you everything I know.

Trunks: Who're you lady?

Ishizu: I am Ishizu Ishtar, the curator of this museum.

Goten: What's a Cure-Eater? If it's some sort of vegetable I don't want any.

Trunks: A curator is the person who sponsors the whole museum.

Ishizu: If you boys wish to see the events that unfold I won't stop you. However once I begin, there will be _**NO TURNING BACK.**_

Trunk: Bring it, Ishizu. We've handle worse things then some urban legend.

Ishizu: Very well, then. I will take you back in time with the power of my Millennium Necklace. I warn you, the images you will see will be extremely graphic.

Goten: It's nothing I can't handle.

Trunks: Me too.

(A bright flash of light appears and soon enough they are in Domino Town 7 years earlier)

-Domino Town, 7 years earlier, October 30th Devil's Night-

(Domino Town looks very different than what Trunks and Goten know of, of course it's midnight so they would have know way of knowing what city life looks like after midnight)

Trunks: Looks like Domino Town, except with a bit more of a _Dark Knight _feel to it.

_They see a big apartment building. One of the lights is on._

* (playfully): JOEY! STOP!

Joey (playfully): Whadda gonna do about it, Mai?

(Goten flies up)

Trunks: Goten what are you doing, dummy? You wanna get caught?

Goten: It's not like they can see us? It's too dark out here anyway.

Trunks: I guess you have a point…

(Trunks soon joins Goten)

Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine are playing around in bed, much to poor Trunks and Goten's dismay…

Joey: Come on, you know you wanna!

Mai: What if Iima comes back. I don't want to expose this to her, at least not yet…

Goten: Who's Iima?

Trunks: Mai's retarded twin sister. Remember, Gohan used to baby sit her?

Goten: Not really… I was 3 when I last saw her.

(Mai and Joey kiss causing Trunks to fall backwards off the railing)

Trunks (grossed out): OH GOD! OH THE HUMANITY! ITHINK I'M GONNA BE BLIND!

(Trunks vomits then screams in horror)

_Meanwhile…_

Mai: Did you hear something?

Joey: Hold on a moment…

(Joey grabs a boot)

Joey (angry, tosses the boot out the window): _**SHADDAP YA STUPID ALLEY CAT!**_

(the boot hits Goten in the head and knocks him off the tree branch)

Goten: _**OW! WHAT'D I DO?**_

(Trunks and Goten soon see a group of thugs rushing inside the apartment building)

Goten: Who are those guys?

Trunks: How should I know? They probably live here for all I care.

_Trunks and Goten would soon bear witness the most horrible violence imaginable and they soon found out nobody could see or hear them. They watched as the same group of thugs would toss Joey out the window, but he was out cold in the worst way. Then they would rape poor Mai and torture her to her death. Finally they torched the whole building down. It was a good thing nobody was home, due to a town meeting. But Trunks and Goten were probably scared for life…_

-Several moments later-

(The sounds of fire truck sirens, police and ambulances were heard all over. A crowd was gawking wanting to know what happened. Iima was coming home from her therapy sessions when she saw someone carrying a body bag out)

Iima: Who in there?

(the medic sighed in despair, knowing what was going to happen)

Medic: Your sister, Mai.

Iima (tearfully): SISI?

(Solomon Muto would soon come by)

Solomon: Come on, Iima. I'll take her for a bit…

Medic: Are you sure?

Solomon: It's better I do this. For all you know, she could lash out at the medics at the hospital.

Medic: True enough. You're a good man, Solomon.

(Trunks and Goten watched sadly as Iima cried in despair)

Ishizu: I warned you it would not be easy to watch.

Trunks: How much longer do we have to see this.

Ishizu: You'll know when the time is right. I'm going to fast forward you a year from now.

(A bright light appears and the sunset sky was just upon them)

-Domino Town, Domino Cemetery-

_Yugi and all of his friends were by Mai and Iima's grave (Iima hung herself a few hours after Mai died) and put a bouquet a red roses on each of their graves._

MAI SARAH VALENTINE

1972-1996

Loved By Many, A Loving Twin Sister and Cared for all

IIMA ISABELLA VALENTINE

1972-1996

Loving Twin Sister Who's Heart and Kindness Made her the Most Gentle Human of All

_Joey seemed to be the most distraught and angry_

Yugi: Kaiba, you should say something.

Kaiba: As to what? I barley knew Iima…

Tea: Don't be an insensitive asshole; for once in your life!

Joey: Let 'em go… I can't expect Kaiba to understand this…

Tristan: You okay man?

Joey_**: DO I LOOK OKAY? **_Accident, my ass! They were _**MURDERED**_! I know it! Yet da damn pigs won't do anything about it!

Duke: Dude, getting angry in a cemetery? Is this how they would want to be remembered?

Joey: You're right. I'm lettin' my anga get da bedda a me.

(Serenity put a wreath on their graves then prayed quietly. Soon enough they all left, but Joey stayed)

_A Harpie Chick had shown herself to Joey_

Joey: Am I seein' dings around here? Probably jus' from me losin' my mind…

(Joey knelt down on the two graves and made a vow)

Joey (as D-Von): I'm gonna get da guys responsible fo' dis! Just you wait… You deserve ta rest in peace. I'll find 'em and when I do; dere mine and dere dead meat! _**I PROMISE YOU, I GUARAN-DAMN-TEE IT!**_

Next:

DEAD WOMAN WALKING!

To be continued…!


	2. DEAD WOMAN WALKING!

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

_Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!_

Ch. 2

DEAD WOMAN WALKING!

(Trunks and Goten watch as Joey walked away from both of the graves. Nightfall soon came and it started to rain)

Goten: Can't we go somewhere dry?

Trunks: You think I wanna get sick?

Trunks and Goten fly out of the cemetery and take cover in a vacant safe house

Goten: I wish I packed an umbrella with me.

Trunks: As if I knew we would have gotten into this mess this morning…!

(Their stomachs gurgle)

Trunks (famished): **_DAMMIT! I'M STARVING!_**

Goten (yelling at the ceiling, angry): **_I'M HUNGRY!_**

_Air Marmots fly by randomly_

Goten (still yelling at the ceiling): **_I'D EVEN SETTLE FOR VEGETABLES!_**

Trunks: Not gonna happen, Goten. It's mice or bust.

_Meanwhile at Domino Cemetery…_

(The rain started coming down very hard. You can even hear the thunder and lightening roaring. The Harpie Chick started clawing something on one of the dead sisters' headstones.)

_The ground started rumbling as if an earthquake was happening. And once the Harpie Chick finished clawing on the headstone, one of the dead sisters came rose from her grave. You could hear her breathing heavily, coughing and gagging. She even puked up blood._

*: (pant, pant)

_The dead girl's appearance had changed extremely. Her skin was as pale as a Dusk's, her eyes had lost the deep violet and were now a very light ruby red, her hair was as pitch black as the midnight sky, she had lost most of her clothes except of course her what seemed to be white (maybe blackish grey) bra and panties, her makeup had turned into a puke brownish-green. She had no idea where she was at, let alone what happened or how much time had passed._

*: {she tries to speak but cannot}

_Horrifying and violent visions appeared before her very own eyes and it was hurting her emotionally, mentally and maybe even psychically. But the Harpie Chick soon calmed her and guided her to the burned down apartment._

-Burned Down Apartment-

As the dead girl entered the burned room where Mai and Iima once lived. Those horrifying and violent images started again. Iima screamed in horror and in pain.

_Mai: Iima, get down from there! Are you trying to kill yourself?_

_Iima: Sisi…_

_Axel: Damn, Iima… I knew you had problems, but I had no idea you'd go this far._

(the visions continue)

_Mai: So how are you feeling today, Iima? Are you going to paint your face?_

_*: Come on, Sweet Cheeks! Ya know ya want some!_

_The person begins to tear off Mai's clothes and rape her, leaving Mai screaming in terror as the person begins to stab her_

(the visions stop as Iima screamed in horror and went into where her room once was)

*: Hey, Iima. Long time no see…

(the dead girl turns toward the direction of the voice. It's her long time friend from Organization XIII, Axel)

Axel: What in the hell happened to you? Last I saw you, you've been trying to kill your therapist.

Iima: (inaudible)

Axel: You still can't talk?

(Iima points to her throat, trying to tell him that he was right about that)

Axel: I should have figured. You're dead aren't you?

Iima: ?

Axel: It's no shock to me… In fact, I know a couple of guys who took out your sister.

(Iima grabs Axel by the throat with vicious anger)

Axel: **_'EY!_** Don't strangle me! Go after the scum who did this to you and your sister.

Axel hands her a face paint set. Axel could only find black and white laying around in Namine's old room

Axel: It's the only one's I could find laying around.

(Iima grabbed it off of Axel. Iima put on a black muscle shirt, black jeans, black high heel boots with white shoelaces, grey gloves and a pitch black trench coat that Axel gave her. Iima started to paint her face. When it was all done, she looked just like a female version of Crow Sting in WCW. Thunder and lightning roared as the Lost Soul finally appeared before Axel's very eyes!)

_**DEAD GIRL WALKING!**_

_Iima went to the canopy of the burned apartment and let out the savage Harpie Lady scream!_

(Iima leaps off the building. In fact, for a dead girl who's been gone for almost a year, she seems very agile. The rain started pouring heavier at this point in time. Meanwhile, Chazz Princeton was out for a smoke under Cowboy Bob-Boy's Beef and Bar when the dead girl spotted him and confronted him)

Chazz: Isn't Halloween tomorrow?

_Chazz blew out the cigarette smoke in her face, which made her angrier_

Chazz: Don't you got somewhere else to be?

_Iima grabs him by the throat and tosses him into the nearby alley trash cans_

Chazz (angry): **_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING?_**

_She grabs him and forcibly sits his ass on the wet pavement… What happened next is something Chazz thought was out of Syrus' movies._

Iima (telepathy): _{I want you to hear this story asshole!}_

Chazz: **_HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING WITH MOVING YOUR MOUTH?_**

Iima: _{October 30, last year; a young female and her boyfriend were having a romantic moment in the apartment complex. A group of thugs come in and toss out the boyfriend. Then they rape and murder the female!}_

Chazz: And what does that have to do with me, you bitch!

_Iima strangles him using the Mongol Death Grip (she grabbed him under his chin and held his pressure point making Chazz gag and gasp for air_

Iima (angry): **_{YOU BE QUIET! YOU'RE ONE OF THE PEOPLE I HOLD RESPOINSIBLE FOR THIS!}_**

Chazz: And how in the hell would you know something like this?

Iima: _{The person you had killed was my sister, Mai Sarah Valentine., her boyfriend was Joey Franklin Wheeler, and I'm her dead twin sister Iima! **YOU DID THIS TO ME AND MY SISTER ISN'T THAT RIGHT CHAZZ?**}_

_Chazz pulls himself off of Iima's ungodly tough grip_

Chazz: You wanna fight? Let's do this!

Ojama Yellow: Are you sure about this boss? She scares me!

Chazz: No duh! I'm gonna Chazz her up!

Ojama Black: Bring it!

Ojama Green: **_YEAH!_** *nyuck nyuck!*

Next:

Midnight Massacre

To be continued…!


	3. Midnight Massacre

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!

Ch. 3

Midnight Massacre

Ojama Yellow: Boss, I'm not so sure about this?

Chazz: Oh, please? Dead Girl Walking, my ass!

Iima: _{You should maybe heed the warning of that freak!}_

(Chazz pulls out some knife from his North Academy trench coat, as the Harpie Chick soon lands in a safe distance. Iima and Chazz start fighting each other. Chazz stabbed her, and it had no effect on her.)

Chazz (shocked, yet horrified): **_HOW CAN YOU WITHSTAND THAT? I STABBED YOU AND YOU DON'T FALL DOWN DEAD?_**

Iima: _{Took you that long to figure it out?}_

(Iima punches Chazz in the face, knocking the knives out of his hands and falls flat on his back)

Ojama Black (as Moe from _The 3 Stooges_): Oh a wise guy; eh?

Ojama Yellow (as Larry from _The 3 Stooges_): A very tough wise guy!

Ojama Green (as Curly from _The 3 Stooges_): I'll say… She's beating the devil out of us… *nyuck nyuck!*

(Iima stomps on Chazz very hard on his groin and he screams in massive pain)

Iima: _{It's gonna get a lot worse for you!}_

Trunks and Goten finally catch up with her, they followed (as Goten put it, the flying bird girl)

Trunks: Goten, we have to stop her before she kills him!

Goten: But how?

Trunks: Don't know, but one thing's for sure, we don't; he's toast!

Goten: Yum! Toast!

Trunks: **_FOCUS, GOTEN!_**

Goten: Sorry…

Ishizu: You mustn't interfere…

Trunks (angry): **_WHY NOT? SHE'S GONNA KILL THAT GUY!_**

Ishizu: You'll change the course of history if you do…

Goten (scratches his head with confusion): What does that mean?

Trunks: Remember that _Tree House of Horror_ we watched with your dad?

Goten: Yeah?

Trunks: Well picture that times 1000...

(Iima slaughters Chazz with all the knives he had. She licks the blood off one of them, grossing Trunks and Goten out)

Trunks & Goten (grossed out): **_OH MY GOD, THAT'S NATSY!_**

(Trunks retches in the closet garbage can and Goten retches in the same one)

-Meanwhile at the Super Grill-

Bastion: Hasn't Chazz come back yet?

Jaden: It's strange alright, normally he'd be here about now.

Alexis: I wouldn't put anything past Chazz… He's been acting strange lately.

Syrus: As to what?

Alexis: Ever since those twin girls died…

Syrus: You mean Mai Valentine and what's her name…?

Alexis: Her name was Iima. And she was one of my good friends… God rest her soul…

*: **_WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHAZZ IS DEAD?_**

Jaden: That sounds like-

Syrus (like O.M.): Looks like, sounds like, it is; Dr. Crowler!

-Downtown Domino, Rintanma-

Aster Phoenix has confronted Iima in a street corner… The air is tense as both of them are in an intense stare down…

Aster: I'd never believe it if I didn't see it for myself…

Iima: _{As to what exactly, huh Aster?}_

Aster: The fact that you're a dead and walking among the living for starters… And you can talk in full thoughts now…

Iima (sarcastically): _{So you noticed!}_

Iima sits on the curb

Aster: You trying to pull of some sort of Sting/Brandon Lee gimmick?

Iima: _{What are you trying to say?}_

Aster: You did it, didn't you?

Iima: _{They're all dead, Aster… They just don't know it yet…}_

Aster: Don't tell me you-

(truck horn blares)

* (angry): **_GET OFF THE ROAD!_**

(Aster does just that and while the truck driver passes, he gives the middle finger to the trucker)

Aster: Dumb bastard…

(Aster goes back to what he was going to say to Iima, the problem is, she's no where to be found)

Aster: Where'd Iima go to?

*: She's dead…

(Joey Wheeler walks by him)

Joey: I wanna know someding…

Aster: That being?

Joey: You saw her, didn't you?

Aster: I'm sure it's her, but I can't explain it…

Joey hands him a slip of paper

Joey: Come by my place in 30 minutes… I want you ta tell me everyding you know… Come alone…

Next:

Hardcore Thrash Metal Madness!


	4. Hardcore Thrash Metal Madness!

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

Parental Advisory Strongly Advised!

Ch. 4

Hardcore Thrash Metal Madness

-Jump City, California-

The Teen Titans decided to see

Scarecrow Lady 2 _in theatres (Beast Boy's idea) and at about 10:30 they made it to the Titans Tower with shocked and horrifying looks on their faces (except for Beast Boy)_

Robin: That was… …disgusting…

Beast Boy: You surprised…?

Cyborg (angry): **_THERE WAS BLOOD AND GUTS EVERYWHERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?_**

(Raven hides her face in her cloak)

Starfire: Is it safe for me to sleep tonight…?

(After a brief awkward moment of silence everyone roars into laughter)

Beast Boy: Remember when Lady Scarecrow was thrashing on that farmer's roof? That was classic!

Starfire: And when Lady Scarecrow killed that cow of herds? Cyborg was about to blow at the chunks!

Cyborg (grossed out): **_THAT WAS NASTY!_**

(Cyborg retches)

Robin: You going to be okay, Raven?

Raven (uneasy): I should be…

-Midnight-

(The Teen Titans were asleep, except poor Raven who was still having trouble sleeping due to the movie…)

Raven (thinking): Need to be careful… I don't want that thing to happen like the last time…

(Raven decided to turn her desk lamp on for some comfort…)

Raven: Think positive thoughts… Think positive thoughts…

(meanwhile on the roof top of Titans Tower)

_Iima had came out of a dark portal (provided by Axel) and was on the roof with a Saix's Sitar (Axel "borrowed" it from the now deceased Saix)_

Axel (in her thoughts): _I bet you can't thrash as good as you can kill…!_

Iima (angry): **_{I'LL SHOW HIM!}_**

(meanwhile in Raven's Room)

(An idea finally struck Raven)

Raven: What am I doing…?

_She pulls out a CD she keeps in her drawer_ (Romance Songs for the Soul)_ just in case for nights like this…_

(Until-)

_Iima starts thrashing heavy metal like as if she was in some hardcore heavy metal band making Raven scream in horror, due to the movie she saw earlier that night_

Cyborg (pounding on Beast Boy's door, angry): **_CAN YOU TURN THAT SHIT DOWN, BEAST BOY?_**

(Beast Boy comes out)

Beast Boy: Dude, it ain't me!

Robin: What the hell is going on?

Cyborg: As if I knew?

Starfire: Beast Boy has something to do with this?

Beast Boy (angry): _**DO NOT!**_

Raven (fearfully): It's Scarecrow Lady! She's the only one who can thrash like that!

Robin: I don't think so… But we'll find out on the roof…!

(They finally make it to the roof and find Iima thrashing, and head banging as if she was completely insane or something… They have that Anime Style shocked, yet, horrified look on their faces. Then Iima smashes Saix's Sitar until it is no more and looses that savage Harpie Lady scream)

Beast Boy: Dude… What… the.. Hell…?

Robin: Holy crap…

Cyborg: Damn!

Raven: That is one pissed off girl…

Starfire: Do you know her? She seems familiar…

(Iima glares at them viciously, as if she wants to kill them)

Robin: **_OH SHIT! I KNOW THAT GLARE ANYWHERE! IT'S IIMA!_**

Beast Boy: _**ARE YOU SERIOUS?**_

Cyborg: But I thought she's dead!

Starfire (cheerfully, floats over to her): Friend Iima! I am so glad to see you-

(Iima grabs Starfire and begins to strangle her Mandible Claw Choke Hold style (she puts on hand in her mouth and puts her other hand around her throat) and she also pounds her head into the ground)

_The other Titans try to pull her off until finally she lets go leaving Starfire incapacitated_

Beast Boy (angry): _**WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?**_

Robin: Beast Boy, I think we better just let her go…

(Iima walks towards the edge, scaring the Titans)

Cyborg: Don't do it, Iima!

Iima: {Go ahead and shoot me if you dare!}

Robin: Don't jump!

Iima: {Okay, I'll jump!}

_Iima jumps off_

Titans: _**NOOOOOOO!**_

(Iima is soon seen with the Harpie Chick flying)

Iima (sarcastically): _{Made you look, dumb asses!}_

_She points and laughs at their fear and flies into the midnight rainy sky_

Robin: I'll never understand that girl so long as I live…

_Starfire wakes up then screams_

Raven (sweat drops): She's gone Starfire…

Next:

The Information Exchange


	5. The Information Exchange

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

_Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!_

Ch. 5

The Information Exchange

-J'z Bar-

*: Hey, Rex? Anyone seen Chazz?

Rex: Not since he went to that Beef and Bar junk hole, Weevil.

Weevil: He was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Rex: Yeah, it's not like him to miss a drug trade off…

(Hirutani smokes a Cuban cigar)

Hirutani: Well whatever… His loss is our gain.

TV: _Breaking news, folks! As of 11:30, a homicide has happened in what was the alley of popular strip joint Cowboy Bob-Boy's Beef and Bar. The victim was Duel Academy student Chazz Princeton. Police found may sharp knives in his body leaving the question as to who committed this heinous crime-_

Hirutani (angry, slams his fists onto the table): **_THOSE PIG FUCKERS!_**

Rex: Someone either has the biggest set of balls to go after the Rintanma Mafia or must be the dumbest son of a bitch to do something like this.

(Weevil snarls as he lights his bong)

Hirutani: Get Rafael and Valon to take this pig fucker down.

*: Do we need to use such brute force as this stage already?

Hirutani: Yes we do, Camula.

Camula: Oh darling… What we need is a woman's touch…

*: Anyone else but you. Remember woman, you're mine!

(Yami Bakura chugs a beer then belches loudly)

Camula: Darling…! I think we need to loosen ourselves in my coffin…

Rex: You are seriously one sick fuck Bakura.

-Joey's Apartment-

(Aster rings the doorbell. Joey soon comes out)

Joey: Is dere anyone else with you?

Aster: No, just me.

Joey: Hurry up before someone sees you.

Aster goes in

Aster: I can't stay too long. I have a boat to catch at 6:00 in the morning.

Joey: Okay… But foist, tell me what you know…

Aster: All I know is that Iima killed herself a year earlier after learning that Mai died. Then a bit earlier, I thought I saw her but she didn't seem like her at all.

Joey (presses on): She didn't seem like herself? How's dat?

Aster: Well, she can speak in full thoughts for one, the fact that she's dead yet she's still wandering the earth is another. Yet the thing I find strange is the fact that she not only has some sort of Goth-like look, some sort of strange face paint, as if she was The Crow, and I noticed some Harpie child-like creature following her.

Joey: Harpie Chick? No doubt about it… That's Iima fo sure.

Aster: And how do **_YOU_** know **_THAT_**?

Joey: It's in her deck. Like Mai, she had many number of Harpie Lady cards in her deck.

Aster: I see… Is that it?

Joey: Yeah. I'll keep you posted if I see her.

Aster: Good. I better get lost before people start asking questions. Joey, if you want to contact me at Duel Academy, ask for Miss Dorothy and ask her for an Elemental Hero Wildfire card. Then tell her my name.

Joey: I'll keep it in mind.

(Aster hands Joey a slip of paper with the directions)

Aster: So you don't forget.

(Aster leaves without being seen)

-Somewhere in Domino Town-

_A masked figure with one side of his mask gold and other side black is watching Iima heading towards Domino Town with Harpie Chick_

*: So, she still lives does she, Bonz?

Bonz: **_WHAT? BUT HOW? I SAW HER HANG HERSELF!_**

Sygor: We saw it wid our own eyes… How do you expect us to explain dat?

Sid: Let alone, 'ow she's still walkin' the earth?

*: I want you to meet up with Bandit Keith… Track her down, capture her and bring her to me.

Sygor: **_YOU WAN' US TO GET WID BANDIT KEITH?_**

Sid: **_WHY DO THA?_**

Bonz: **_AFTER HE TURNED ON US AT DUELIST KINGDOM?_**

*: That wasn't a request. I'm **_TELLING YOU_** to do it!

Sygor: What have we got ta lose?

Sid: Beside our hides?

Sygor: But we won't know anyding if we just sit here.

Bonz: You want her back dead or alive?

_The figure glares at them for a moment…_

*: I would rather you bring her to me alive, and if need be; feel free to knock her out cold with Deadly Nightshade.

(The figure returns to the darkness from whence it came)

NEXT:

Uneasy Allies


	6. Uneasy Allies

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

Parental Discretion Strongly Recommended!

Ch. 6

Uneasy Allies

-Serenity's House-

Serenity sits by the window watching the rain pour down… She's very uneasy…

Serenity (thinking): _To think, it's been almost a year that Iima and Mai died…_

(Serenity tones down her lamp light)

Serenity (thinking): _I wonder if they'll ever catch those killers…?_

Ms. Wheeler: Serenity, dinner's ready.

(She doesn't answer)

Ms. Wheeler: Serenity?

Ms. Wheeler knocks on her door

Ms. Wheeler: Serenity?

(She notices very little light is under the door)

Ms. Wheeler: Guess she's asleep… I don't blame her, it's been hard on her for the past year…

(Ms. Wheeler eats a bit…)

-Ms. Wheeler's Room-

(Ms. Wheeler goes into her room and decides to unwind, by doing shooting up some drugs)

_***THUMP!***_

Ms. Wheeler: What was that?

(A dark portal appears behind her and out of it comes Iima. As Ms. Wheeler is about to put another needle in-)

Iima grabs her arm

Ms. Wheeler: **_WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?_**

Iima: _{You shouldn't disrespect your body like that… Those will kill you…}_

(Iima squeezes Ms. Wheeler's arm as some liquid drugs and pus ooze out of her arm making Ms. Wheeler weep)

Iima: _{I may have just saved your very life! You'll thank me for this later!}_

Ms. Wheeler: Who are you…?

Iima: _{It's been a year and you've already forgot about me? Thanks a lot…!}_

Ms. Wheeler: But how? You died!

Iima: **_{YOU NEED TO SEE! YOU NEED TO SEE WHAT I'VE SEEN!}_**

(Meanwhile outside Trunks and Goten managed to find some sort of dry shelter on Ms. Wheeler's apartment porch)

Trunks: That's the last time I eat and fly!

Goten: No kidding…

(Trunks sees the confrontation going on between Ms. Wheeler and Iima)

Trunks: Hey Goten, check this out. Ms. Wheeler and Iima are getting into it!

Goten: I wanna look!

(back inside, Iima grabs both sides of Ms. Wheeler's temple and she sees first hand what Iima and Mai have gone through… After some time, Iima lets go and Ms. Wheeler stops seeing the extremely violent images)

Goten (sweat drops): Why do I always get to be on the bottom?

Trunks: 'Cause you're taller.

Goten: Only by a few inches.

(back inside)

Ms. Wheeler is horrified by the images and looks like she just got done watching a horror movie

Iima: **_{NOW DO YOU GET IT? I'M GONNA KILL ALL THOSE RESPONISBLE!}_**

Ms. Wheeler: Iima, I am so sorry this had to happen to you…

Iima: _{Now you're sorry? You abandoned Joey and Serenity and **NOW YOU'RE SORRY?**}_

Ms. Wheeler: **_GIVE ME A CHANCE TO CHANGE!_**

(Iima glares at her rather viciously, but soon that vicious glare turns into a compassionate look of concern. Meanwhile, Goten gets to watch the drama as Trunks has to hoist Goten)

-Abandoned Warehouse 13-

Bonz: So this is where we're supposed to meet Bandit Keith?

Sid: Abandoned Warehouse 13? Yeh, dis is it.

Sygor: What are we standin' out 'ere for? I'm freezin' my ass off!

Sid: I told you to wear your bloody coat! Bu' do ya listen ta me? **_NOOOO!_**

(door creaks as it opens)

_Bandit Keith is inside playing Russian Roulette with an unlucky Duelist who owes the Rintanma Mafia several thousand dollars worth of drug money. The gun stop spinning and points to the Duelist._

*: **_NO! PLEASE! I'LL GET YOU YOUR MONEY! DON'T MAKE ME KILL MYSELF!_**

Keith: You know the rules! Pay the Rintanma Mafia on time or you have an "accident"!

(Gunshot)

The Duelist slumps out of his seat dead. That's when Bandit Keith sees his "former cronies"

Keith: Slade sent you guys?

Bonz (sarcastically): Oh, yeah… **_A REAL PLEASURE TO WORK WITH YOU!_**

Keith: You can cut the sarcasm Bonz!

Sid: I don't wanna do dis as much as you Bandit Keith, but Slade wans us ta bring Iima to him.

Sygor: And get dis: She's still walkin' da face of de Earth!

Keith: I thought you guys said she hung herself?

Sygor: She did! We even saw her do herself in!

Bonz: No joke! I'm just glad we haven't got arrested yet…

Sid: Nat ta mention what dey'll do ta us in da Big 'Ouse!

Bonz: I'm not touching that with a 20 foot pole!

Keith: Stick with me and you won't have to! Trust me this time! The 4 of us are gonna get Iima and Slade will reward us big time! Maybe if we pull this off, I'll get you guys promoted to Drug Lords!

Sid: You'd do dat fer us?

Sygor: Drug Lord? Dat's da highest honor you can get in da Mafia!

Bonz: All our dreams of ruling Domino Town will come to fruition at last!

Sygor: You won't have ta worry 'bout us. I got all da muscle we need!

Keith: I got the brains and don't you forget it!

Bonz: Intimidation factor I got!

Sid: I got all da street smairts to get us in da big leagues!

Keith: Just one thing-

Bonz, Sid and Sygor: What?

Keith: A toast to our hunt!

(4 beer cans open)

Keith: **_TO THE FUCKING HUNT!_**

All: **_TO THE FUCKING HUNT!_**

(beer cans clash as they chug the beer down!)

NEXT:

Sunlight


	7. Sunlight

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!

Ch. 7

Sunlight

(Iima had an enemy she couldn't beat… Time… The morning dawn was soon approaching. Iima yawned. She may have hit her limit and didn't even know it…)

Iima (sleepy): _{It's already this late…? Time sure flies when you're on a major killing spree of revenge…}_

_She took a darkness portal and went back to the burned down apartment._

-Burned Apartment-

_The sunlight was fast approaching, yet had no means of a bed… The sunlight would definatly harm her as she is a dead girl walking._

Axel: If I may, Iima…

Iima: _{(yawns) Make it quick Axel…}_

Axel: Would this suffice?

(A coffin with her name on it materialized from the darkness)

Iima: _{Better than that rock hard bed of yours…}_

(Iima wiped her face off with a wet rag. She draped her with her dark hair to hide her "nastiness". Then Iima opened the casket, laid down as if she was just a corpse and drifted into a deep slumber. Axel shut the casket lid and not a moment too soon)

Axel (wipes the sweat off his face): That was too close.

_Axel left with a darkness portal… But before he left he said this…_

Axel: Don't let the worms bite.

_Several hours go by…_

-Outside the burned down apartment-

(Joey was coming home from school. The sun was setting, but still a bit of sunlight but not enough to harm the dead girl)

Joey (thinking): I still can't believe it… But if she's still alive or someding, I have to see it fer myself.

Yugi: Joey, what are you going to do.

Joey: Yugi… Someone told me dat Iima is someding of a walkin' dead. If it's true, I wanna know and see it fer myself.

Yugi: How do expect to get us in here without the police, let alone; Sector Security finding out?

Joey: You let me worry 'bout dat. And if I have ta take a bullet fer my friends, so be it.

(Joey and Yugi go into the Burned Down apartment. The Lavender Ghost Tower song was buzzing in Yugi's skull making him more nervous.)

-Burned Apartment, Mai and Iima's Room-

(All they saw was a coffin with Iima's name on it)

Joey: Hello! Is anyone in here?

Yugi: I don't know about this Joey… Remember what happened when someone woke her up when she was living…

Joey: Wha's da woirse dat could happen?

*: Do you have any idea what time it is…?

(Joey looked around in the room for a moment)

*: You better have a good reason for waking me up at sunlight…!

Yugi: Sunlight? The sun's setting.

*: It's still sunlight for 1 more hour! And if you wake me up anywhere before nightfall, you'll see how sexy I am when I strangle you with your own intestines!

Joey: You're in da casket aren't you, Iima?

Iima: _{Wait, who are you?}_

Joey: It's me! Joey! And Yugi's here wid me too!

(silence)

Iima: _{Forgive me, Joey… I hadn't realized that was you. Can you step out for a minute? I have to put my face on.}_

Yugi: I don't like where this is going…

(they do as told, for fear she'd kill them)

**_*KKKKKKKKKKRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAKKK!*_**

(The Dead Girl sat up. She draped her hair over her face. She made her way over to her "Face Mirror" and reapplied the Crow face paint. She let her hair down (she pulled it back so she could do her face) and walked out to greet Yugi and Joey)

NEXT:

Survive, if I let you!


	8. Survive, if I let you!

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!

Ch. 8

Survive, if I let you!

(Iima yawned and lazily scratched her head)

Yugi: Now I've seen everything…

Joey: You're telling' me. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it foirst hand.

Iima: _{Cut the BS, Joey! Why did you show up?}_

Joey: Wha ya talkin' 'bout?

She grabs Joey by the school jacket collar

Iima: _{Don't play stupid with me! Or I swear to freakin' God, I'll have my Guardian Harpie claw your eyes out!}_

Yugi: Guardian Harpie? What's that?

_Harpie Chick flutters in and perches herself on Iima's shoulder_

Joey: 'Kay, now I've definatly seen it all… Dat would explain the Harpie Lady that Aster saw… But seriously, I don't know what your referin' ta when ya said: "Don't play stupid with ya."

(Iima sighs deeply)

Iima: _{I need to know what happened to you, me, and Sisi.}_

Joey: I don't exactly rumemba; I was in da hospital like Mai was… All I know is dat I blacked out when I hit da ground.

Yugi: How about before you hit the ground?

Joey: Me and Mai were just playing-

Iima: _{I need to see for myself… I have the right to know.}_

Yugi: Just how do you plan on doing that?

Joey: It's not like you can see da past or someding in that line…

Yami Yugi (through mind-link): _She wants to sample Joey's memory._

Yugi (through mind-link): _Can she do that?_

Yami Yugi (through mind-link): _The dead can do just about anything they set their mind to_.

_Iima grabs Joey's temple_

(flashbacks)

_Joey: Come on, you know you wanna!_

_Mai: What if Iima comes back. I don't want to expose this to her, at least not yet…_

_Mai: Did you hear something?_

_Joey: Hold on a moment…_

_Iima for a brief moment sees the 4 culprits in the vision responsible for the crimes and also sees a mysterious masked figure_

_(Joey knelt down on the two graves and made a vow)_

_Joey (as D-Von): I'm gonna get da guys responsible fo' dis! Just you wait… You deserve ta rest in peace. I'll find 'em and when I do; dere mine and dere dead meat! **I PROMISE YOU, I GUARAN-DAMN-TEE IT!**_

(flashbacks end)

Iima clutches her head in some sort of pain/trauma and weeps

Joey: You alright?

Iima (angry and upset): **_{DON'T TOUCH ME!}_**

(Iima weeps a bit more than slowly rises up)

Iima: _{You do care…}_

Joey: Of course I care! Do ya think I'd make a promise like dat if I didn't?

Iima: _{I saw them… The ones who killed Sisi and nearly killed you. The ones who drove me to my own death.}_

Joey: Who wuz it? I'll cream 'em!

Iima: _{I'll finish them myself. But I need you to tell me where they skulk around. Nightfall has just hit. I'm going to have some fun and find those scumbags.}_

(A darkness portal appeared. Iima went in and the portal disappeared)

Joey: So dat's how she gets around…

-Dr. Crowler's Office, Duel Academy 9:30 pm-

Dr. Crowler: It doesn't make sense! How did one former Obelisk get mauled like that? Let alone who did that?

*: I think I can answer that for you.

(Crowler scans the surrounding office)

Dr. Crowler: Where is that coming from? Hello? Are you there?

*: Turn around, moron!

(Dr. Crowler turns to the front of his desk and Iima is sitting in some strange stance. Dr. Crowler nearly jumps out of his skin and almost screams)

Iima (as Jeff Hardy): _{You think that school is cool, now you only sell out to fools who think their cool. In spite of the lack of authority you sit on your blue perch who you yourself established the only few who you think is worthy to stay in the color blue. Yellow is mellow, but you see red as in failure. Failure is the definition of those who commit atrocities in society; for a mere twist of hate is the thing that burns inside all of us.}_

Dr. Crowler (scared): Who are you and what do you want with me?

Iima: _{You have something I want!}_

Dr. Crowler (scared): What do you want?

Iima: _{Information. The source of all knowledge or did you forget to teach that class to the reds and yellows!}_

Dr. Crowler (terrifled, sweating): Look, I'll tell you anything! I'll give you anything you want! Just don't kill me!

(Iima slams her fist on Crowler's desk, spliting it in half making Crowler scream)

Iima (like CM Punk): _{Remember a guy named Keith Howard? Huh, Vellion? A guy you had swerve the School Duel in '93? You remember the South Island Screw Job you and Keith were responsible for? 'Cause I sure do! I watched the Pay-Per-View at Domino Asylum! You remember Bonz Kozuka; a guy who **YOU MY FRIEND **let cheat to pass. Let's not forget, Sid and Zygor those 2 muscle headed morons! **REMEMBER THEM?**}_

Dr. Crowler: They're in the Rintanma Mafia!

Iima: _{Well, now… We're finally making some progress, Vellion; aren't we?}_

Dr. Crowler: Their boss! Slade! That's the man in charge!

_Iima grabs him by the throat, Crowler gags_

Iima: _{Where is he?}_

Dr. Crowler (strained): *gag* He's in… *choke* …Jump City… *gag* …California. His base… *koff* …is a clock tower.

Iima: _{Is that right?}_

(She lets go of him)

Iima: _{That wasn't so hard now was it?}_

Dr. Crowler: You bastard!

_Iima puts a knife to his throat_

Iima: _{I have a job for you to do. It's a no-brained-fucking-job. You are going back to Jump City and tell those boys **AND SLADE** that **DEATH IS COMING FOR THEM!** Tell them that Iima Valentine sends her regards.}_

(Puts away her knife)

Iima_: {Take my advice, do what you can, hide if you must; but **SURVIVE, IF I LET YOU!**}_

Dr. Crowler: You roughneck hooligan!

(Iima pulls out a shotgun out of her black trench coat)

Iima: _{Do I smell gasoline?}_

(SHOTGUN BLAST)

_Iima leaves Crowler's office. Crowler runs like a scared child screaming his head off. Then the Obelisk Blue office explodes. Thankfully, nobody was in there._

-Meanwhile at the Girls' Blue Dorm, the Hot Bath Area-

(the area rumbles)

Jasmine: What was that?

Mindy: An earthquake!

Alexis: I have a strange feeling I know who's behind this…

NEXT:

Confrontation, Girl to Girl


	9. Confrontation, Girl to Girl

Lost Soul

By: DMEX  
><em>Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!<em>

Ch. 9

Confrontation, Girl to Girl

(Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine quickly change clothes and rush outside to see what happened. They notice that the Obelisk Blue Dorm has been torched)

Jasmine: Someone torched the Obelisk Dorm!

Mindy: But who?

_They soon get their answer as some they notice what seems to be a girl with a white face paint and dressed in nothing but black skulking away from the building_

Alexis: Is that? Who I think it is?

Mindy: You know her, Alexis?

Alexis: It's hard to tell.

Jasmine: **_HEY! WHO ARE YOU?_**

_Iima glares at Jasmine_

Iima: _{Depends. Who's asking?}_

Jasmine: Did you blow that building down?

Iima: _{What if I did?}_

Mindy: We'd get the Academy Police!

Alexis: Tell the truth. Was it you?

(Iima cocked an eyebrow)

Iima: How'd you guess.

Jasmine: Nobody better have gotten hurt you reckless-

Iima: _{Let me guess: "You reckless fuck"?}_

Alexis: Can you at least tell us why you decided to commit grand arson?

Iima: _{Why don't you… See for yourself, Auntie Lex?}_

Alexis: Iima? Is that you? Don't tease me.

Iima: _{How could you forget me so easily?}_

Alexis: What are you doing?

Iima: _{You need to see this.}_

(Iima clutches Alexis' temple. Lexi begins to see certain events through Iima}

(flashbacks)

_Dr. Crowler: Where is that coming from? Hello? Are you there?_

_(Dr. Crowler turns to the front of his desk and Iima is sitting in some strange stance. Dr. Crowler nearly jumps out of his skin and almost screams)_

_Iima (as Jeff Hardy): {You think that school is cool, now you only sell out to fools who think their cool. In spite of the lack of authority you sit on your blue perch who you yourself established the only few who you think is worthy to stay in the color blue. Yellow is mellow, but you see red as in failure. Failure is the definition of those who commit atrocities in society; for a mere twist of hate is the thing that burns inside all of us.}_

_Dr. Crowler: Their boss! Slade! That's the man in charge!_

_Iima: {Is that right?}_

_(She lets go of him)_

_Iima puts a knife to his throat_

_Iima: {I have a job for you to do. It's a no-brained-fucking-job. You are going back to Jump City and tell those boys **AND SLADE** that **DEATH IS COMING FOR THEM!** Tell them that Iima Valentine sends her regards.}_

_(Iima pulls out a shotgun out of her black trench coat)_

_Iima: {Do I smell gasoline?}_

**_(SHOTGUN BLAST)_**

(flashbacks end)

Iima finally lets go of Alexis' temple

Jasmine: What did you do to her you psycho?

Alexis: I'm okay. Just let her go.

Mindy: Are you fucking crazy, Lexi?

Alexis: I'll tell you everything when we get back to the Girls Dorm. I've seen things about Iima you wouldn't even begin to imagine.

Jasmine: Speaking of which where'd she go?

Alexis: She's right-

(Iima is no where to be seen)

Mindy: Guess she disappeared.

Jasmine: But how? She's not that hard to miss.

Alexis: I think I have an idea where she went to… And if my hunch is right, the Rintanma Mafia is going to pay for their sins…

Next:

I'm Not Gonna Panic!


	10. I'm Not Gonna Panic!

Lost Soul

By: DMEX

Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!

Ch. 10

I'm Not Gonna Panic!

-Somewhere in the Ocean Sky-

(Trunks and Goten are flying around, what seems to be aimlessly)

Goten: Trunks? Where are we?

Trunks: How the hell should I know. You wanted ta start chasing that Harpie.

Goten: She was very pretty though…

Trunks: They're infested with Cooties, Goten! **_NOBODY WANTS COOTIES!_**

Goten: Infested?

Trunks: Yep, that's what I said.

Goten: Do Mom's have Cooties?

(Trunks stops to a screeching halt and furiously glares at Goten)

Trunks (as Chris Jericho, angry): **_GOTEN, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!_**

Goten (awkwardly scratches his head, sweat drops): But aren't Mom's girls?

Trunks (sweat drops): I think… they are… Maybe?

Trunks (thinking): _You are so gonna pay for this later, Goten._

-The Graveyard Cave-

(Bandit Keith and his gang are walking on a path. Keith has the flashlight smirking about but Bonz seems to be cringing)

Bonz: Uh, Boss, what are doing here again?

Bandit Keith: Deadly Nightshade Bonz! Remember?!

Sid: Fer da Dead Girl Walkin?

Zygor: And Sid don't even mean a female Undertaker.

Bandit Keith: That's retarded!

Bonz: What did you say the name of this cave was again?

Bandit Keith: The Graveyard Cave.

Bonz: **_G-GRAVEYARD?!_**

Sid: Come on Bonz, it won't kill ya.

Zygor: Basides, we got kicked out of that occult shop across town. Where else are ya gonna find Deadly Nightshade without Bandit Keith or Slade's advice?

Bonz: Halloween Town? Remember, I know how to get there!

Bandit Keith: Well that's news ta me. You holdin' out on us, Bonz?

Bonz: Listen, I know where it's at, but I'll have ta go in, by myself.

Bandit Keith: So why can't we go in?

Bonz: Because they would trust me more than they would you guys. I look dead to them.

Sid: Yeh, nobody in there right mind would turn down a guy with a skull face.

_Zygor, Sid and Keith laughs_

Bonz (angry): **_STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU PIG FUCKERS! IT'S A HORRIBLE SKIN CONDITION!_**

Bandit Keith: Don't be a weenie Bonz. We're just fuckin' with ya.

Sid: So ya know why they named dis place Da Graveyard Cave?

Zygor: Probably cause dey got a graveyard inside. Like at Duelist Kingdom.

Bandit Keith: Nope! Apparently, this is the final resting place of The Lost Souls and The Crows.

Bonz: I think I've heard about that at Dr. Finkelstien's Lab.

(They come across 2 separate paths)

Bandit Keith: Bonz, you and I are taking the right path, and Sid and Zygor are taking the left path.

_Both go on the paths they were assigned_

-Somewhere down The Right Path-

Bonz: How much further is this patch of Deadly Nightshade?

Bandit Keith: Not much further.

Bonz: This feels like those infinite stairs on _Super Mario 64_.

Bandit Keith: Now that ya mention, it; how many stars did you get so far?

Bonz: 9.

Bandit Keith: _**HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SUCK BONZ! I GOT 85 STARS IN 4 HOURS!**_  
>Bonz: 99. Read em and weep.<p>

Bandit Keith (pulls out his wallet): Shit, I can't believe I lost a bet.

(strange music is heard)

Bonz: Ya hear that?

Bandit Keith: Metalica? Who the fuck plays Metalica?

Bonz: I'm scared, Boss.

Bandit Keith: Man, are you a busta?

Bonz (angry): _**AM NOT! I'M GANGSTA!**_

(Bonz trips on his shoelace. He sees a skull glaring at him. He screams as he holds it and throws it. Keith catches it)

Bandit Keith: Bonz, ya really are a busta! Your face is creepier than this and Cody Rhodes' combined.

_Keith walks off_

Bonz: Boss! **_WAIT FOR ME-_**

Disembodied Voice: _ohnoyoudon't._

Bonz: Oh, no! Just as I feared. I'm hearing voices in my head and the walls are oozing out pink slime and-

Disembodied Voice: _thewallsarealwaysoozingpinks lime._

(Bonz glares at it)

Bonz: Oh, so it is…

Bonz: Where are you anyway? Is that you Sally? Are you using that voice machine that Dr. Finkelstein made?

Disembodied Voice: _me?ohno,i'mnotsally._

Bonz: Okay, then if you aren't Sally, who are you?

Disembodied Voice: _whydon'tyoucomecloserandfindoutyour self?_

Bonz: That's a little hard to do. I can't even see where I'm going.

Disembodied Voice: _wellthatsoundslikeapersonalp roblem._

Bonz: **_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_**

Disembodied Voice: _justlikeitsounds. i'llgiveyouahint:lightatorchup._

Bonz: Can I have a light of some kind?

Disembodied Voice: _youmeanyounevernoticedthetor chesonthecavewalls?_

Bonz: Oh! There's a lit torch.

_Takes it off the wall_

Disembodied Voice: _nowlookbehindyouandyou'llknowwhoiam._

_Bonz does it. He sees an individual with pitch-black hair down and everything else about this person is pitch black. It seems to be holding a sitar._

Bonz: Are you the one who's been scaring me? At least it was a friendly face.

(the figure turns around. It's Iima with an evil smile ala The Joker and her eyes are rolled into the back of her head)

Iima (demonic voice, like Eric Draven): **_{PLEASURE TO MAKE YOU DIE!}_**

_Bonz screams bloody murder_

(meanwhile further up the cave)

Bandit Keith: What the hell? Dammit, Bonz; I told you to quit lagging behind!

Disembodied Voice (demonic voice): _you'vebeenbadkeithhoward! averybadboy!_

Bandit Keith: **_WHO'S THERE! COME OUT YOU COWARD!_**

NEXT:

The Reality is Death!


	11. The Reality is Death!

Lost Soul

By: DMEX  
><em>Parental Discretion Strongly Advised!<em>

Ch. 11:

The Reality is Death!

Bandit Keith: What the hell? Dammit, Bonz; I told you to quit lagging behind!

Disembodied Voice (demonic voice): _you'vebeenbadkeithhoward! averybadboy!_

Bandit Keith: **_WHO'S THERE! COME OUT YOU COWARD!_**

Disembodied Voice: _foolishingrate! you'retheonethatkilledmeandmysis ter!_

Bandit Keith: _**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING AT?!**_

Disembodied Voice: _youmeanyoudon'tremember?! thatnightlastyearwhenyouandy ourgangbrokeinandkilledmysis iterandinjuredmyfriend?thencausedmetocommitsudice?_

(a dark figure rushes by)

Bandit Keith: Dammit Bonz, if this is your way of sticking it to me, I'm gonna kick your ass when I find you!

Disembodied Voice: _he'sdead. andyou'renext!_

_Keith is stabbed in the back as he yells in pain. Iima picks him up by his throat_

Iima: _{You brought this upon yourselves!}_

Bandit Keith: You can't be! **_THERE'S NO WAY!_**

_Iima strangles him with one hand_

Iima: _{Close your eyes and picture a nice place. The rest will be easy.}_

-Tea's House, Tea's Room-

_Tea is seen in her room asleep at her desk…_

(Tea's dream, Downtown Domino)

Tea: I knew I should have waited for a cab to get me home. I didn't even bring an umbrella.

(puts her jacket on)

Tea (thinking): _Kinda wish Mai was still here… She'd get me outta this jam…_

_A lonely dark figure (looks like Mai, but dressed in all black with a crow face paint) is walking on the road. A car is driving very fast_

Tea: **_LOOK OUT!_**

(Jumps in her way and gets her to safety)

Tea: Are you crazy? You could have been killed!

Iima: _{I'm already dead.} _

Tea (sarcastically): Yeh, and I'm the Queen of Egypt.

Iima: _{You oughta embrace the rain. It'll wash all your cares away.}_

Tea: Wha?

(Tea wakes up)

Tea: Was that? It- it can't be her.

_Pulls out the newspaper article, copies it and draws the face paint pattern on the picture of Mai and Iima_

Tea: This can't be right!

(Harpie Chick flies in her window)

Tea: Oh, you're back. Didn't even see you come in.

(Harpie Chick surveys the room)

Tea: You seem to like my room. The rain stopped, but do you wanna stay for the night, in case it starts again?

(Harpie Chick glares at the window)

Tea: Don't worry, my parents are out of town this week. So I won't have to hide you or anything like that.

*: That won't be needed.

_Tea turns around and a look of horror and shock is on her face!_

Next:

What Happened to me?


End file.
